User talk:Cartoonprincess
Wow it's such an honor to be chosen! Thanks :) I'd love to, but I'm currently on vacation and it's hard to get on chat or type long messages. Could you pick someone else for this week? Happy New Year to you too! You guys have been doing great work here :D [[User:Cc71|'Happy New Year!']] Live life to the fullest in 2012~ 20:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Aw, bummer! Yeah, I could probably find someone else. Are you free next week? Thanks! :D Cartoonprincess 22:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I am! I'm back! Thanks for the awesomeness :) I have to say, I saw Ace's interview on Fudge's talk page and it was very interesting. Much more so than mine woulda been x) [[User:Cc71|'Happy New Year!']] Live life to the fullest in 2012~ 09:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Great, you're back! Yes, I enjoyed interviewing Ace a ton! We can now commence our interview! x) Cartoonprincess 19:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Yay! Will we be doing it on chat? [[User:Cc71|'Happy New Year!']] Live life to the fullest in 2012~ 23:24, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sure! Sometime today would be cool. xDDD Cartoonprincess 14:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) It's no problem! I'm on right now. Cc71Talk 00:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) It's Okay I thought you still had that problem with your browser so you couldn't see PMs. Besides the PM were not really important. I was feeling kinda out of place because they were all talking about rping and I was like -_- . Well, I'll see you the next time you're on chat. Summer Have an AWESOME 2012!! 15:10, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Occulta Weekly Interview Prepare for long responses. I am quite a rambler xD 1. You were an admin over at The Lovely Stabbing ''wiki, and now you're an '''admin here. What are the major ''differences ''and ''improvements ''that this wiki has over the other one? I think the amazing Alica did an amazing job at making a unique design for this wiki. (no duh.. Alica's amazing...) Though sometimes the contrast of black/white makes my eyes hurt, it's cool, and like Breezy said, it keeps you from typing in the wrong chat xD Alsoooo we've invited a few new members in addition to the LS wiki members. We've also been more consistent with updating activities and pages, like Occulta Daily, Occulta Weekly, Daily Word Game, Daily Horoscope, etc... to try to make it more interesting and active besides the chat. The editing on the LS wiki pretty much staggered after the first couple weeks. 2. If the users '''of this wiki were to live by any ''principles, what would they be and why? Principles..... er... it's pretty hard to have principles here, given the really bad members we have on this wiki and all the bad stuff we have going on. Hahajk, everyone here loves to joke around have fun, but they're all still really cool. I guess just have fun, and stay true to yourself. 3. What is your main goal '''in terms of maintaining a ''safe'' and ''friendly atmosphere here? One of the things is maintaining the secrecy of this place, which is basically our screening process to try to lower the chances of vandals, trolls, etc. Also, trying to stay positive and having enough things to do for fun here to keep people interested. 4. Which users '''do you believe give this wiki the most ''edge ''and ''personality? Hahahaha, that could get to be an offensive question. Everyone is unique and brings their personality y'know, as long as people do the many activities we're trying to have here. I'm definitely the one with the most edge and personality. jk. I'm the most boring user here lol. I think with your dear Slappy, we will have a good amount of failures to keep us doing well. Everyone else is also really fun. The key would be having more of them join and having them give their input on what would attract them to come to this wiki regularly and contribute. 5. Are you proud '''of the way things are going, so far? Is it ''everything you thought it would be? So far, meh. I like the direction we're taking with the wiki, but it'd be great to have more people participating. From what I can see, people mainly go on chat here, but it's just around 5 users who consistently go on chat and a few who check the wikis pages often. Some people like Slappy and Breezy consistently update their pages and stuff, but it's only a few people who read them and comment. We've started making things geared towards our interest in iCarly, like the iCarly Trivia Game and the Episode Review page, hoping to get more people to participate. Overall, this has been a good place for me to just chat with a couple people, but I was hoping to make this a more active wiki for more than just a couple people. I'm not sure how we will go about improving things, though. I hope people offer more ideas!! :D Yeahyeah, I've rambled on long enough. People probably stopped reading long long ago. x) [[User:Cc71|'Cc71]] Reply 22:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC)